The present invention is directed toward an improved jewelry clasp or catch with a safety latch which allows the wearer to engage and lock the clasp in a closed position.
Conventional jewelry chains are typically provided with a two-piece clasp which unites the two ends of the chain or bracelet in a clasp mechanism. However, friction between the clasp and the wearer, or other external bodies, frequently causes the clasp mechanism to come undone. With the locking mechanism undone, any additional pressure can cause accidental release of the clasp into its component members and the potential of loss of or damage to the jewelry chain. This problem is often encountered, for example, with baby's bracelets. Friction between the wrist bracelet and the rug, while a baby is crawling, frequently disengages the clasp mechanism securing the bracelet. Further pressure causes the clasp to become undone. The same problem frequently occurs when wrist or neck jewelry chains become entangled with suits, coats, and the like.
It has recently become fashionable for young children to wear jewelry. The desirability of a type of jewelry with the advantages of a clasp mechanism that cannot be readily unlocked and unclasped is readily apparent. Instances of lost jewelry resulting from accidental disengagement of the jewelry chain are numerous. Conventional clasps have design restrictions that prevent or do not address the problems of adequate securement of the opposite ends of the chains. Moreover, those designs which include latch members as a safety backup have often resulted in the unintended disengagement of the latch member followed by unintended disengagement of the clasp, thus resulting in the loss of or damage to valuable jewelry pieces strung along the chain. That is, even conventional designs that use latch members and require two steps--unlocking latch and disengagement of clasp to undo the chain--fall prey to the same accidental disengagement suffered by the one-step clasp. This is caused by the exposed design of the latch mechanism which protrudes from the body of the clasp and thus catches clothing or other external objects.
The present invention provides an improved jewelry clasp which may be incorporated into any jewelry chain, bracelet, or the like and will prevent such accidental disengagement. The improved jewelry clasp satisfies the safety locking requirement while providing a more secure and asthetically pleasing locking engagement then has heretofore been developed.